Orochimaru
"Maybe, just maybe, there is no purpose in life. But if you linger a while longer in this world, you might discover something of value in it, like how you discovered that flower. Or, how I discovered you one fateful night." Summary Orochimaru (大蛇丸, Orochimaru) is one of Konohagakure's legendary Sannin. With a life-ambition to learn all of the world's secrets, Orochimaru seeks immortality so that he might live all of the lives necessary to accomplish his task. After being caught red-handed performing unethical experiments on his fellow citizens for the sake of this immortality, Orochimaru defected from Konoha rather than be persecuted for his ambitions, and for many years sought the village's destruction in order to take revenge and demonstrate what he had learned. After several apparent deaths in the pursuit of his goals, Orochimaru realises his approach is flawed through Kabuto Yakushi, his former associate, and begins monitoring the choices and actions of his former apprentice, Sasuke Uchiha. Pre-War Destructive Power Feats: His Wind Release is able to toss Naruto with ease. The immense chakra between Orochimaru and Hiruzen is able to crack the ceiling by just preparing to attack. Can slaughter a servant with ease despite his arms being sealed. His snake summoning destroys a castle with ease. His snake summonings can destroy the ground with ease. His Blade of Kusanagi inadvertently destroys the Tenchi Bridge. Speed Feats: Fast enough to avoid Sasuke's kunais and shurikens. Catches Anko with relative ease as she tries to attack. Holds Hiruzen hostage at first during the Konoha Crush. Avoids Tsunade's attacks. Too fast for a tired Tsunade and partially drugged Jiraiya to keep up with him. Manda is fast enough to dodge Katsuyu's attack and then wrap around her before she can react. Dodges Berserk Naruto's chakra arm. Avoids Naruto's chakra arms. Blocks Naruto's supersonic Tailed Beast Bomb. Surprises Sai with a blade. Escapes from Team Kakashi with Body Flicker. Catches Sasuke before he can use Kirin. Escapes from Team Kakashi with Body Flicker. Strength Feats: His tongue is able to restrain an enraged Naruto. Tosses Jiraiya into the ground, shattering the ground beneath. Manda is able to rip the blade of Gamabunta out of his hands. Somewhat holds back one of Naruto's chakra arms. Pushes Naruto back with his Blade of Kusanagi. Somewhat holds back Sasuke's Chidori Spear. Durability Feats: Stabs himself in the hand just to wake himself up. Able to withstand having his soul ripped out, causing a tug of war with Hiruzen. Survives having his arms sealed away. Tanks being launched backwards by one-tailed Naruto. Tanks the explosion that blew up a section of the forest. Not disturbed by Naruto's blast that flattens the surrounding area. Gets bisected but simply puts himself back together. Survives the Tailed Beast Bomb explosion. Tanks having the Totsuka Blade impale him, but is sealed by it's ability. Stamina Feats: Despite having fought Jiraiya and Tsunade, still able to summon Manda. His chakra eminence is enough to paralyze people with fear. Range Feats: His true form is about the size of a hill. Intelligence Feats: Successfully infiltrated the Chunin Exams by murdering and then impersonating the Kazekage. Powers and Abilities: His Wind Release casually tears up a forest. Transformation (Practically all ninja can perform transformation). His stomach acts as storage for items. His genjutsu causes Sasuke and Sakura to collapse in fear. Uses his snakes as vessels, for movement or for durability soaking. Able to slither like a snake for a temporary speed boost. Summoning (Snakes) After killing some grass ninja, he was able to steal their faces and implant them upon himself to use as a disguise. When Orochimaru figures out Naruto is using Kurama for power, he is able to strengthen the seal, knocking Naruto out. Able to bite someone to endow them with the Curse Mark, giving him influence in the person he has marked. Can use Hiding in Surface technique to phase into objects. Can use Shadow Clones. Able to steal the faces of others after killing them. Using Edo Tensei, he is able to reanimate dead shinobi to use as his combatants. Reanimates Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju. Is able to take full control of Edo Hashirama and Tobirama with a control talisman (Note: Hashirama and Tobirama are significantly weaker in this Edo form due to Orochimaru's imperfections in the jutsu). His Living Corpse Reincarnation allows him to possess a new body in order to retain his youth and life, assuring him immortality as long as he has bodies to take over. His body uses elasticity, being able to change shape. His snakes are able to swarm and capture Yamato. Whenever damaged, Orochimaru can spit out a perfectly healthy body from the damaged one. Spits out tsunamis of snakes. Can summon three Rashomon. Can spit out swords fast enough to impale people, they are transformed snakes. Can unleash his true form, a giant white snake. Can be summoned from the "dead" using the curse marks within his test subjects. Can be brought back to life as long as his Curse Marks are around. Gear: Has the Sword of Kusanagi, a blade that is stated to damage Enma's Adamantine Staff Form. His Sword of Kusanagi is able to block Enma. Weaknesses: "Feat with links or scans" Other Feats: Was able to assassinate Kazekage Rasa. War Arc Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Strength Feats: Stops the Shinju branches with his Striking Shadow Snakes. Durability Feats: Tanks having his stomach cut open to release the souls from the Shinigami, then entering a zetsu body to escape the certain death of the Shinigami ritual. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Takes back most of his power from Kabuto. Summons the Reaper Death Seal Shinigami to release the Four Hokage's souls, then using zetsus as sacrifices to Edo the First Four Hokage. Stuns Tobirama with his control due to Edo Tensei. Paralyzes Tobi Zetsu with a Curse Mark. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Karma Era Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: In a staged fight, Log and Orochimaru keep up with each other in CQC. Strength Feats: Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Poisons Log with a paralysis poison. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References